Como hermanos
by gwinpascal
Summary: El que dijo que la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no puede existir, no conoció a este par que más que amigos, son hermanos. One-shot en la sala común una noche cualquier en el 6  curso. Enjoy it


Nada del pottermundo me pertenece... ahora si con usted:

Más que amigos, hermanos del alma.

Se tiró cansado en el sillón de la sala común, estaba agotado, el entrenamiento de quiddicht lo había dejado exhausto, que tan difícil podía ser coordinar a 6 personas para que jugaran juntas y no se insultaran cada vez que una pelota se caía. Por Merlín por más bien que le cayeran los Weasley estaban por matarlo si seguían peleándose cada dos por tres, Ron que todavía le quedaban algunos vestigios de inseguridad se ponía mucho más estúpido cada vez que Lavander estaba cerca tirándole besitos y por otro lado Ginny lo volvía completamente loco, el uniforme apretado de quiddicht lograba que su entallada figura se marcara por completo dejando a Harry muy poco a la imaginación pero si le seguía gritando a su hermano iba a dejarlo sordo. Suspiró cansado, no podía esperar a que llegara el fin de semana y recién era lunes a la noche. Un verdadero fastidio pensó observando como la menor de los Weasley y dueña de sus pensamientos últimamente se besaba con el idiota de su novio. Sintió como el sillón se hundía bajo el peso de otra persona, volvió la vista y se encontró de frente con una Hermione furibunda.

- un knut por tus pensamientos- dijo Harry divertido volviendo a observar a Ginny.

- ¿tan poco valen?- Hermione miró hacia el mismo lugar que Harry – bueno al parecer no soy la única con problemas pelirrojos– Harry rió

- pues no, la verdad que no, ¿quieres hablar? – vio como su amiga miraba alrededor de la sala buscando a alguien y después se acostaba en el sillón con la cabeza sobre su regazo – cuéntale al hermano Harry que es lo que pasa-

- es que es tan idiota- se descargó sin esperar un segundo la castaña – que tan difícil puede ser acercarse y decir: me gustas.

-muy difícil amiga muy difícil-

- lo de ser idiota viene de familia, no puedo negarlo- sonrió – pero tú lo eres mucho más Harry, ni bien Ginny decide olvidarse de ti tu quieres algo con ella.

- ah disculpen miren quien habló – Harry apenas podía controlar la risa –lo dice la chica que tuvo que esperar a que cierto pelirrojo se pusiera de novio para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

- bueno ya entendimos que se dio cuenta todo el mundo Harry-

- no creo, te conozco demasiado simplemente.

- sí, el otro también me conoce demasiado y no se da cuenta que lo quiero más que como amigo- la chica estaba frustrada – si me los llego a cruzar nuevamente mientras intercambian baba no me hago responsable de lo que mi varita llegara a hacer-

Harry largo una carcajada que asustó a toda la sala común, quienes ofendidos por la interrupción los miraron mal antes de volver a sus asuntos, Hermione no tuvo más remedió que sumarse a Harry, tenía que admitir que la situación en la que estaban era graciosa, los dos frustrados por un par de pelirrojos y ninguno se había animado a dar un solo paso por sus sentimientos y ahora era bastante tarde.

- hagamos un trato –propuso el morocho todavía riéndose – tu no asesinas a Ronald y yo no mato a Dean Thomas

- entonces me dejar deshacerme de Lavander – Hermione puso su mejor cara de buena y mostró una reluciente sonrisa –bueno está bien, nada de homicidios, aunque sería una noticia interesante para el profeta "alumnos desquiciado asesinan brutalmente a cucharasos a un par de compañeros" –

- ¿a cucharasos? – las risas habían vuelto para ambos

- así sufren más Harry, ¿o acaso quieres que tengan una muerte rápida y sin dolor? Por favor, de acá a Argentina se nota que estás perdido por esa pelirroja y qué harías cualquier cosa por ella.

- tienes razón en casi todo- lo miró expectante – claro que quiero que sufran en una muerte lento y dolorosa y que haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero si es feliz con el imbécil Thomas pues no hay nada que yo pueda hacer – los ojos verdes estaban perdidos en el fuego

- siempre envidie eso de ti Harry, siempre pensado en los demás, no me malinterpretes yo también quiero que el insensible de tu amigo sea más que feliz, pero eso no me impide pensar por qué diantres no puede ser feliz conmigo.

- por Merlín Mione, somos un par de inútiles acá quejándonos de nuestras penas –

- somos un par de inútiles- sonrieron los dos – ¡pero inútiles lindos y divertidos Harry!- se empezaron a reír más fuerte

- por favor, eso es más que obvio, que sería del mundo sin inútiles lindos y divertidos-

Harry acariciaba distraído el pelo de Hermione. Ambos disfrutaban del silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos mientras el fuego de la chimenea se consumía lentamente.

Habían estado en la misma posición tiempo indefinido, la sala común se había vaciado conforme la hora de la cena pasaba, pero ellos dos no se movieron de su sillón, últimamente pasaban la tarde los dos tirados allí, haciendo las tareas, hablando o simplemente en silencio haciéndose compañía cada uno conocedores de los pensamientos del otro.

El fuego ya había muerto cuando la gente volvió a ingresar por el retrato y la silenciosa habitación volvió a cobrar vida. Mientras la mayoría se sentaba en las mesas y sillones a estudiar o hablar un rato, los dos amigos vieron con cierto pesar como Ginny y Dean volvían a estar junto en una esquina de la sala y Ron y Lavander aparecían por primeras vez y se sentaban a unos metros de ellos.

- yo se que te mueres por jugar una partida truco –Harry había convocado un pequeño mazo de cartas muggles, se les había hecho costumbre eso, distraerse en ese tonto juego para pasar una tarde agradable.

Se sentaron en el suelo junto la mesita para café que tenían delante, se enfrentaron y Hermione comenzó a mesclar el mazo. Estuvieron horas jugando y riendo cada vez que alguno hacía trampa. Terminaron dejando las cartas en la mesa y riéndose a carcajadas mientras Hermione se tiraba arriba de su amigo para quitarle el ancho de espadas que este tenía escondido en la manga. En esos momentos se olvidaban de todos y eran ellos mismos sin presiones, sin importarles lo que pensaran los demás o sus propios problemas, se sentían contenidos juntos, eran amigos, más que amigos eran hermanos del alma y esas horas que pasaban juntos se desconectaban de la realidad, se reían como si fueran niños pequeños, se divertían y se olvidaban de la guerra, de sus problemas amorosos, del colegio, de todo. Eran esos pequeños momentos en los que podían confesar sus más profundos secretos, sus mas anhelados sueños y sus más tristes penas, porque sabían que el otro no se iba a reír, no iba a traicionar su confianza y sobre todo iba a brindarle todo su apoyo. Juntos no necesitaban impresionar a nadie, se conocían de pies a cabeza, conocían sus gustos, sus horarios, sus defectos y virtudes.

Eran amigos, mejores amigos, y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Se fueron a acostarse agotados, sin darse cuenta de que un par de cabezas pelirrojas seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, sintiendo envidia y celos. En lo más profundo de su corazón los hermanos Weasley estaban celosos de sus mejores amigos, pero el miedo al rechazo los obligaba a quedarse callados, observando desde lejos y ocultando lo que sentían por el morocho y la castaña respectivamente.

Por favor no me tiren nada, capas un review que no hace mal a nadie pero si no...

y bueno que se le va a hacer ES LO QUE HAY (:


End file.
